


Wisdom of the Ages

by Majora_Studios



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Time's age, lots of fluff, not revealed but mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora_Studios/pseuds/Majora_Studios
Summary: Warriors can't stop thinking about his adventure before he met his companions... When he looks at the elder, he doesn't always see the strong, stoic man.





	Wisdom of the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by a few people in the LU server.  
> Cloud Hero suggested bonding between the Links and Coffee suggested mentioning Time or Wild's age.
> 
> Now since we don't know Time's cannon age in the AU, I never mention it, more so hint at it being older than it should. Another thing that inspired me was the DLC for Hyrule Warriors, more specifically the Majora's Mask one. Now Majora's Mask is my all time favorite game and I wanted to play around with the concept that Warriors doesn't remember much about Young Link cause he was a DLC. Warriors remembers every cannon character in the game that you can obtain regularly, but any DLC character is foggy. I guess you could call this a headcannon? 
> 
> Well either way, I hope you all enjoy. This may not have Wild in it, but I may still do a story about how he's uncomfortable with his age. And if any of you have requests, I'd love to hear them!

Time has always confused everyone, after all, there was a sense of wisdom in the air around him. Time was the oldest of the group, both physically and mentaly. Now granted he did have his moments where he acted just as childish as the rest, like when he was showing off his mask collection. However, there was one thing Warriors couldn’t wrap his head around.

 

The scarfed Link knows him from somewhere, perhaps on his adventure with Cia. Still every time he looks at the elder, instead of seeing that cold and guarded man, he sees a child. What scares him most is this child has dull eyes, the smile is hollow, and the kid's overall stature was thin. He was supposed to be asleep by now, but he can’t seem too as he thinks more about it. The stars he stare at don’t do much to ease him racing mind.

 

Unable to take it much longer, he slowly raises to a sit, looking across the camp at his other sleeping companions. He takes a moment to scan all of them before his eyes land on a lone figure at the edge of the camp. His shadow is illuminated by the dying embers of the fire. Warriors recognizes the form as Time before remembering the old man had taken up first watch. 

 

Quietly, he slips from his set up and creeps over, not bothering to put his boots on seeing as it’s only a few steps. Time doesn’t turn, only giving a small hum, quiet as to not wake the others.

 

“I thought you of all people would value your beauty sleep.” The old man teases, giving a light hearted snort as Warriors continues to stand behind him. 

 

Warriors, in response, gives a snort of his own. “Oh come on, I’m not that bad am I?” 

 

“Perhaps not all the time.” There’s a beat of silence. “All joking aside… Is something on your mind? It is rather odd for you to be up this late.”

 

Warriors hesitates, staring at the back of Time’s head before gaining the courage to come and sit next to him. “Actually… yes… there is.”

 

Time turns his head slightly in small encouragement.

 

“This may seem weird but, when I look at you… I don’t always see… you.” He awkwardly scratches the back of his head. He can feel Time’s eye gain a confused glint, the man overall staying silent. “I see a child… I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“A child you say.”

 

“Yeah. He reminds me an awful lot of you.” He see’s Time nod from his peripheral vision. “In my adventure… there was this witch that somehow could travel to other time periods.” The elder hums, encouraging him to continue. “Well- long story short, I ran into lots of different people from these periods. I don’t remember all of them, only a few foggy memories here and there but… I remember seeing that boy.”

 

There was a silence that hung over them as the stars above twinkled. The old man kept quiet a little longer before his low voice broke through albeit softly. “Did this child have… anything that set him apart?”

Warriors pondered the question for a few seconds. “Well, I know not many kids have adult eyes.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

“I mean, they just had a lack of shine, of innocence. Like he knew too much.” He feels a pang in his heart remembering a bit more about the boy. “And he had strangely powerful items for someone his age.” The scarfed warrior gives a small chuckle, “Ah, not that I’m complaining, but it was still slightly unnerving.”

“Powerful items…. Huh?” Time gains a distant look in his eye as he looks to the glittering sky.

“Yeah, I think it was a mask…” Warriors once again pauses, looking to Time’s markings. “Wait--” Time’s face turns to him as the younger pokes lightly at the scars on his cheek.

“You  _ were _ him…”  

“You were the boy….”

Time gains a cheeky and knowing smile like he knew the whole time. Warriors simply lets out a breathy laugh and pulls back. After all these years of forgetting about his adventure, the only thing he can respond with is;

“Hey, it’s been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a part 2 to this or maybe rewrite this cause tbh I wrote this all at night when I'm so out of it. 
> 
> None the less I hope you enjoyed this small one-shot!


End file.
